One Track Mind
by Trixie.Queen of Chaos
Summary: What has Araina in such a tizzy? Will Shadow be able to survive his Rider? Who the heck are these people anyway? Read on and find out..Proceed at the risk of fatal damage. Look for sarcasm... It is there. Pocky to those who find it!


Hey Ya'll, second story here. Um this is actually completely original, but the girl is a "rider" so that is why it is here. It's not Eragon, but it is pretty funny. So Yeah. Proceed with caution...

One Track Mind

It was a beautiful day in the glorious land of Dredea. The golden sun was shining brightly, and the smell of undefiled sweetness and purity that one associates with the ripeness of the fruit and the warmth of you and your best friends scampering around the undiscovered meadows that dot the forest, permeated the senses. The colorful birds were singing sweet melodies among the trees, cute little puppies were running around underfoot, yipping happily, and every other stereotypical metaphor that is used for describing serenity, joy, and content was somehow present. So why, was the tall, lithe figure of the beloved princess storming through the quiet castle, mumbling furiously to herself?

"This is an outrage! I can't believe they would take my entire 'secret' stash away. Do they really think I'm just going to sit back and watch them commit this horrible act of injustice? It's treason I tell you! Treason!" Araina ranted silently while she murmured incomplete thoughts of revenge, torture, and evil fluffy bunnies, while she bared her sharp fangs. Her long, braided black and royal blue hair whipped around her with such force that it seemed to be crackling; her dark raspberry stripes standing out against her pale cheeks, her clawed hands, and contrasted to her deep blue eyes. Needless to say, the few servants she encountered cowered in fear and fled in the opposite direction as soon as she passed. No one crossed the princess with out paying the consequences.

Crash! The stable doors were thrown open by some unseen force, and they fluttered in the unnatural wind. "On bother, I wonder who was foolish enough to infuriate Rainy this time. Well, whoever it is I must remember to give them a sound thrashing for upsetting my Rider and, more importantly, disturbing my sleep. Hmm, I wonder if King Elizar would be opposed to disposing of private 'interrogations' in favor of public humiliation. That is matter I must bring to the table next time we converse. Oh dear, Araina looks fit to be tied, I haven't seen her this upset since her father ordered her favorite set of armor be replaced by a dress. The Maker help whosoever incurred Araina's wrath on this day!" mused Shadow, Araina's shape shifting familiar and best friend, as he watched Araina come hurtling towards him at an alarming rate. As Shadow heaved his bulky black and silver dragon form off the comfortable straw covered stable floor, Araina called out to him in a voice thick with anger.

"Shadow! You're not going to believe it! I can't believe it! I'll have the traitorous whelps strung up by their underwear!" Anything said after this was unintelligible to Shadow, for Araina was talking so fast it seemed to be in a different language. So, Shadow took on the form of a giant, bushy, black, and silver wolf, dignifiedly shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes, and walked regally over to Araina's quivering form.

"Rainy. Rainy. ARAINA!" Araina stopped spewing out words faster that the logical mind could comprehend them and glared at Shadow before crossing her arms and shifting her focus to the floor, looking more like a petulant child, then a teenaged noble. "Now, for the sake of my sanity and quite possibly yours, please calm down! I can neither understand you nor help you if you do not slow down. Not to mention, have you forgotten our mental link? I can feel the anger rolling off of you in waves and it is making me quite seasick! So if you can calm down, please continue."

Araina looked ashamed when Shadow mentioned his discomfort, so she took a deep breath and proceeded to explain. "Sorry Shadow, I just got slightly riled up." Here, a loud cantankerous snort was heard. "This morning when I woke up, after getting dressed and completing my forms, I set about getting some breakfast." Knowing what her unhealthy diet consisted of and also knowing that so far everything seemed normal, Shadow raised his shimmering eyebrow to urge her into continuing. "Imagine my surprise when I found that my coveted secret stash of wonderfully delicious pocky and fantastically savory ramen was missing! I called out to the maid and she responded that I had to eat a healthy breakfast from now on, by decree of my teachers! I begged and pleaded, I howled and threatened, and still they would not allow me my sweet sustenance. Then I rushed down to confide my woes to my most faithful friend."

Shadow blinked and looked at Araina incredulously. Then he growled, low, deep and menacing, "You woke me up from my blissful sleep because of a strange obsession over your precious food?" Araina looked as if she might object when Shadow uttered another growl, "Why do I put up with you and you fanatical shenanigans? I'll tell you why! Because the Maker thought to put us together! If only He would give me the strength and patience needed, I might understand His plans slightly better. Right now though, they are incomprehensible! Now, let us return to your room so that you can finish all of your forms under my supervision and then I can return to the land of pristine slumber." Uttering a happy sigh, Shadow changed into a small wild cat and stalked off towards the castle, raspberry and dark blue highlights glistening in the morning sun.

"I hate it when he talks like that!" Muttered Araina. Catching up to Shadow, they meandered along the garden paths, talking about sewing, dancing, studying, and other such inconsequential matters that Araina despised; until she changed the direction of the conversation to training, fighting, flying, and other such subjects that Araina felt were the most important subjects in the world. Half way to her chambers, in the middle of a heated debate about which is more comfortable, dresses or armor, Araina froze, her eyes widening so that the raspberry tattoos below her eyebrows could hardly be seen, and her entire being still and stiff as a statue, save for the minuscule twitching of her nose.

Shadow, believing that something was wrong, immediately changed into his favored indoor battle form, a black tiger. "What is it Rainy? What's wrong?" Shadow whispered.

All of the sudden a dreamy smile broke out on her face and Araina began to ramble meaninglessly. "Oh Shadow, isn't it wonderful! The heavenly aroma of joy and sugar has once again graced this household. It reminds me of the salt of the sea mixed with the sharpness of a blade that is piercing the gloominess and coldness that dwells in my soul. And also there is the honeyed rapture of sweetness that reminds me of family; and also of tiny little pixies clothed in cookie dough and chocolate who dance under my nose and tempt me with promises of hyperness. I am now complete." Still giggling like a fool, Araina began to skip, yes skip, and waltz down the corridor, in the opposite direction of her chambers.

Firmly believing that Araina was under some sort of spell, Shadow raced after her and yelled out, "What in the world are you talking about? And where in the world are you going?"

Araina replied swiftly, "Ramen and pocky of course, and I am going to the kitchens. Duh!"

Shadow transformed back into a cat and shook his sleek head, "My poor insane Rider, you have a one track mind!"

Disclaimer: I DO own it so take that you evil aliens in suits that use big words I don't understand!

Clicky the shiny Button and good things will happen to you.


End file.
